The Bite That Started It All
by schmurles
Summary: It started when Damon was bitten by Tyler and now he is going to die. But one witch doesn't let him die so she is trying to find a way to cure him. Later they both will become friends, care for each other and respect each other. But will they fall in love with each other?


The Bite That Started It All

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. LJ and JP does. Enjoy and this pop in my head and I wanted it to write it out. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was after when Damon was bitten by Tyler, they all attended Jenna and John's funeral. Damon had told Stefan about it, and he was now trying to find a cure. Everyone was out at the Grille as Damon was at home. He pulled up his sleeves as he can see the poison starts to spread and getting worse. He was sitting in the chair as he was thinking to himself. Katherine didn't loved him, she only use him so she can get to Stefan, and now that Elena is in love with Stefan, what does that leave him. He was all alone with no one to love.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Hmm, probably me dying will be the best thing that ever happen," Damon smirks as he walked up to the counter as he took his favorite drink. He held it up and toast to himself.

"Well, it was nice knowing you. This will be my last drink for ya buddy. Maybe I should write a note down just in case," Damon thought as he chuckled.

"Who am I kidding, no one wants to know what I am doing," Damon said as he walked up to the window as he open the curtains as the shine light shined. He smiles as he was playing with his daylight ring. Back at the Grille, Stefan hadn't told them anything but he decided to tell them knowing that all of them would be there except for Damon.

"Is something bothering you Stefan?" Elena asked him as she touched his hand as it was laid on top of the table.

"Damon told me not to tell you this but, I guess telling you guys would be good," Stefan says as everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" Caroline asked as she looked at Stefan.

"Damon was bitten by Tyler and now he's gonna die," Stefan confessed as he felt the weight that was on his chest become light.

"What?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"I'm trying to find a cure for him, but I don't know who have the cure," Stefan argues in frustration.

"Where is he?" Bonnie asked as they looked at her in confusion.

"He's at home now. Why?" Stefan asked as Bonnie stood up and was about to walked out when Jeremy grabbed her wrist.

"Don't worry, I'll come back," Bonnie assured him as Jeremy let her go as she drove fastly to the Boarding House. With Damon as he was standing in front of the large window. He slowly slip the Daylight off of his finger. He threw it into the fire as the ring was melting. He can feel his skin start to burn.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" Bonnie asked as she entered the house as he ignored her.

"I'm talking to you Damon," Bonnie argues as she ran over to him and tries to push him away.

"Leave me alone Bonnie," Damon finally said.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?" Bonnie asked as she tries to push him again but he stood there not moving.

"Yes I'm trying to kill myself. Now Beat It Bonnie," Damon argues as he pushes her away. She looked at him as she used Telekinesis on him which he was threw over to the wall as she closed the curtains.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself for?" Bonnie asked as she walked over to him.

"Because Bonnie, I don't want to live no more. I mean what's the purpose of me living when everything I do turns into something bad. And I can't love the woman I love because they both are into Stefan. What's the point of me living when I'm not needed around her?" Damon asked her as she looked at him with pity.

"That doesn't give you the reason to kill yourself," Bonnie argues.

"Yes it does. You know why? Because nature and god hates me, whenever I'm trying to do something good, it always turned out bad, I don't want to stay here and be in people's way, why did I become a vampire in the first place," Damon says as he stood up and ran back to the same spot again and opened the curtain as his skin starts to burn.

"Stop being so negative Damon, someone will love you the same as you love them, let's just talk about it," Bonnie suggested.

"NO BONNIE! LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE! NO ONE LOVES ME! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME HOW I FEEL SO LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE!" Damon yells as Bonnie was taken back.

"FINE IF YOU WANT TO DIE PERMANENTLY THEN GO AHEAD SEE IF I CARE!" Bonnie argues as she stormed out of the house. But she stopped on the porch as she looked back seeing that he was steaming. She think to herself. She knows that obeying his orders was his thing of telling people off. She ran back inside and twisted his neck as he fell down. She quickly closed the curtains as he began to heal. She looked everywhere for his ring but it was nowhere to be found. She sees that the fire was litting. She walked up to it and took the poker and start to find it. She can see the ring melted. She sighed as she put the poker away as she tries to carry him back to his room. It took some effort but she did it. Damon start to stir as she sat down on his chair as he wakes up.

"What the hell just happened?" Damon asked as he groan in pain as he touch his neck.

"You were being stubborn so I snap your neck and brought you to your room," Bonnie answers as Damon looked at her.

"Why did you save me Judgey. I told you I wanted to die so why?" Damon asked her.

"I don't know, all I know is that I needed to save you before it's too late," Bonnie shrugs.

"Well then, I can die the hard way then," Damon shrugs as he stood up and walked out of his room as Bonnie followed him.

"What's with you dying? I get what you said to me but why?" Bonnie asked him as he was behind the counter.

"Because Bonnie, I'm not welcome here. I can tell. Everything I touch or do turns into shit. So why not disappear from the world," Damon shrugs as he poured the drink into his glass cup and chugged it.

"That doesn't mean you can just kill yourself," Bonnie added.

"No one cares about me Bonnie. Not even my father. Why don't you go back to your pathetic friends and leave me alone," Damon argues as he walked away from the counter and into the couches as he sat down.

"Well, if you did something nice at the right time maybe someone would have care about you," Bonnie added as she went to go sit down next to him.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Damon argues as he leaned backwards.

"I care about you," Bonnie finally said as he looked at her.

"Yeah right, after all I have done to you. Pfft I wish," Damon chuckled at her.

"Damon I'm serious," Bonnie said in a serious tone.

"I am too Bonnie, and look did Stefan tell you to come say those words to me because clearly I'm not fooled," Damon chuckled as he place the drink onto the table in front of him.

"Fine, and no he didn't. But Damon come on, you are worth something, I mean you did help save some lives," Bonnie added.

"Yeah, until Jenna and John died, and please if you are trying to convince me not to get burned alive trust me you're not because I'll be dead eventually," Damon shook his head as he chuckled just as Bonnie looked at him as he was high or what.

"Are you on drugs or what?" Bonnie asked him as he looked at her.

"No, and why don't you go back to your friends," Damon suggested.

"If I go, will you promise me you'll stay away from the sun?" Bonnie asked him.

"Look, I already made a promise to Emily, I don't know if I want to make a promise to you," Damon argues.

"Damon I'm serious, we have enough of death in this town. I don't want you to die too," Bonnie admitted as she realize what she said she covered her mouth. She knows that Damon will use this against her in some way.

"You care about me? Wow shocking," Damon chuckled.

"I'm just looking out for a friend," Bonnie added.

"Friend. So we're friends? Wow I didn't know that this wolf bite can have an effect on someone you," Damon fakely gasped in shock.

"Damon I'm serious," Bonnie added.

"I'm serious too Bonnie. Now will you please get out of my house," Damon orders.

"Promise me you won't try to kill yourself first," Bonnie suggested him.

"Fine, if I promise can you please leave me alone?" Damon asked her.

"Yes," Bonnie nodded.

"Okay then. I promise I will not kill myself. But I will die eventually," Damon shrugs.

"Pinky Promise?" Bonnie asked him.

"Girl, go before I hurt you," Damon orders.

"Fine, and Damon I do care, just you are just too cocky and mean," Bonnie admitted as she walked out of the Boarding House. Damon smiled as he watch her leave.


End file.
